riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Brain Police
Brain Police are a stoner rock band from Reykjavik, Iceland. Active since late 1998 this quartet billed themselves as "Icelandic citizens but with the souls of American rock gods" and drawing inspiration from sixties and seventies hard rock, eventually becoming a notable player in the late 90s stoner rock movement and eventually a reputable rock band within their own country, even garnering Top Ten hit singles in Iceland ("Jacuzzi Suzy" even peaking at #1 on the Icelandic charts.). With a career currently spanning over twenty years Brain Police have released four studio albums, three of which through American label Small Stone Records. The band has managed to tour Europe on several occasions and shared the stage with many a major act. Icelandic post-rock/art-rock musician Jónsi (Sigur Rós) spoke highly of Brain Police with the following: "Brain Police is definitely one of Iceland's greatest bands – one of my favourite. The music is driven by magnificent force and great personal charisma." In regards to the band name it stems from the Frank Zappa song "Who Are The Brain Police?" from The Mothers of Invention's debut album Freak Out! (1966). History Brain Police would form on 12 November 1998 when Jón Björn Ríkardsson, Gunnlaugur Lárusson and Hördur Stefánsson got together and started jamming frequently. Eventually a regular act within the Icelandic local circuit the band would recruit a singer in Vagn Leví for their 2000 debut album Glacier Sun but Leví would leave the Police shortly after Brain Police contributed a song to an Icelandic film called Óskabörn Þjóðarinnar. The remaining trio performed as an instrumental combo for some time before finding a new singer in Jens Ólafsson, formerly of Toy Machine. Ólafsson's first appearance with the band would be on the 2002 EP Master Brain.Brain Police MySpace Notably this would feature "Jacuzzi Suzy", which would gain ground as a top ten single on local Icelandic radio, even peaking at #1 according to the band and Small Stone Records' page.Small Stone Records Official Page The band would sign to the Icelandic labels Sena and Dennis. in 2002, eventually releasing their second album in Brain Police in 2003. Gaining momentum and bigger dates a follow-up album would come in 2004's Electric Fungus. On 4 July 2004 Brain Police would perform at Egilshöll arena as the opener for Metallica to an attendance of over 18,000.Brain Police Facebook The following year Brain Police would tour Europe for the first time in support of their recent records while quickly working on a third album. With a new guitarist in Bùi Bendtsen the quartet would record and release Beyond The Wasteland in 2006. Two songs from Electric Fungus would be included as part of a split CD with Dozer in support of a tour together through Europe in 2007. Over the remainder of the 2000s the band began making notable festival appearances such as Stoned From The Underground (2007), SXSW (2008) and becoming a frequent performer at Icelandic festival Eistnaflug. In late 2007 the band would sign with American label Small Stone Records, whom would issue every album except Glacier Sun in the United States. The band's activities would become fairly sporadic in the early 2010s but in 2012 would hit up a host of Festivals (DesertFest Berlin, Hellfest, Stoned From The Underground and Rokkjötnar) before embarking on the Brainbangers Ball tour with Greenleaf and The Graviators.Last.fm The band's activities would slow down to sporadic performances in Iceland, including appearances at Eistnaflug. The band self-released a 10" single entitled Love Nothing on 5 July 2017, their first recorded material in over a decade. Discography Studio Albums *'Glacier Sun' (2000, Geimsteinn) *'Brain Police' (2003, Dennis; Grassbumpers Records; Small Stone Records) *'Electric Fungus' (2004, Dennis; Grassbumpers Records; Small Stone Records) *'Beyond The Wasteland' (2006, Sena; Small Stone Records) Other Releases *'Master Brain' (EP) (2002, Grassbumpers Records) *'Exoskeleton'(Split with Dozer) (2007, Molten Universe) *'Love Nothing' (EP) (2017, Self-Released) Members Current Members *'Jens Ólafsson' Vocals (2001 - Present) *'Gunnlaugur Lárusson' Guitar (1998 - 2005, ? - Present) *'Hörður Ingi Stefánsson' Bass (1998 - Present) *'Jón Björn Ríkarðsson' Drums (1998 - Present) Former Members *'Bùi Bendtsen' Guitar (2006 - ?) *'Vagn Leví' Vocals, Guitar (1998 - 2000) List of Known Tours *'2005 European Tour' (2005) *'2007 European Tour' (With Dozer) (2007)Last.fm *'2008 Summer European Tour' (2008) *'2008 Fall European Tour' (With Dozer) (2008) *'Brainbangers Ball Vol. II' (With Greenleaf, The Graviators) (2012) *'2014 European Tour' (2014) External Links *Facebook *Brain Police MySpace *Brain Police on Last.fm References Category:Band Category:Reykjavik Category:Iceland Category:Stoner Rock Category:Stoner Metal Category:Hard Rock Category:Small Stone Records